mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wonderful World of Mixels
The Wonderful World of Mixels was a five-part behind-the-scenes documentary series produced by Tongal and released on the LEGO website in the leadup to 2016. It contains interviews with various people on both the LEGO and Cartoon Network sides of the partnership, and explores all aspects of the franchise; particularly the toys and cartoon. Official Description Welcome to the wonderful World of MIXELS! Builders at The LEGO® Group and the creative team at Cartoon Network pull back the curtain give us the inside scoop on the wonderful world of MIXELS. A fun group of wacky, colorful characters who can be broken up and mixed into other characters, each with its own unique personality and special abilities. Episodes Transcript People Involved In order of appearance. *Camilla Haahr - LEGO Marketing Manager *Andrew Seenan - LEGO Design Manager *Jordan Reichek - Supervising Producer, Cartoon Network *Michael Diederich - Storyboard Artist, Cartoon Network *Rob Sorcher - Chief Content Officer, Cartoon Network *Anne-Marie Andersen - LEGO Building Instruction *Miranda Dressler - Character Designer, Cartoon Network *Tim Barnes - Art Director, Cartoon Network Daran Norris is uncredited, but footage of him recording is seen in the documentary as well. Production Information *The project came about due to a funded pitch.Online Video Contests - LEGO Mixels Documentary Project *The documentary was pitched from May 13 to May 20, 2015, and immediately after being accepted, was in production from May 27 to August 4, 2015. **This implies that work on Series 7 and 8 was underway while A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig was being finished. Trivia *Notable sneak peeks of 2016 content: **A designer is seen making a 3D model of LEGO Kuffs on a computer. **Miranda is seen drawing the Medix on a computer. **Behind Andy, there is concept art of Mixopolis. **Behind Michael, there is a drawing of Paladum on a computer and background Mixels on a poster. **Storyboards from Every Knight Has Its Day appear. **Miranda is seen drawing Paladum on a computer. **Designers are seen building the MCPD. **Files of the Series 7 Mixes, Maxes and Murps appear on a computer. *Scenes from the opening of season one, Changing a Light Bulb, Another Nixel, Epic Comedy Adventure, Hamlogna Conveyor Belt Madness, Electrorock, Mixel Moon Madness and Calling All Mixels cutscenes are used. **A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig scenes also appear on screens in the background of some shots, along with previews of it being worked on in the documentary. *Chapter 3 was released on YouTube before being released on the LEGO website. Errors *According to Chapter 2, the original Mixels concept was called Hungry Monsters, even though prototypes simply called Monsters have been found online. It is possible that "Hungry Monsters" may have been incorrectly stated from memory, or that "Monsters" was an alternative name for the pitch. *Chapter 5 was accidentally released with Chapter 1's video. However, the file for Chapter 5 was still found in the website.User blog:CoinsCP/Part 5 BEFORE IT'S RELEASED! This was fixed the following day. *In the compiled version, several transitions from part-to-part are slightly glitched, sometimes repeating a blip of audio from the end of the preceding video. Memorable Quotes Gallery Sources and References Category:Videos Category:2015 Category:LEGO Category:Real Life